Doctor Who The Next Doctor/AFES: Gallifrey Falls No More
The AFES: After Final Episode Special and the Doctor returns to Gallifrey but can he find a way to save it or will he watch it burn again? Gallifrey Falls No More and Fan Series The series 2 finale link http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Golden_Light_ Part_4:_The_Last_Light The fan series link in which you can view the rest of the 12th Doctor's adventures http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story “The Daleks again” the Doctor said “and Gallifrey” Jane said “how do you know what Gallifrey sounds like?” The Doctor asked “my head says we are going back to Gallifrey” Jane said “it is time locked” the Doctor said dismissively “well got the voice” Jane got up rubbing her head. “Are you okay?” The Doctor asked “I’m fine” Jane said “how does it feel before you go into that state?” The Doctor asked “I see a face then it goes black” Jane said as the Doctor looked concerned “do you remember when you got in that state?” The Doctor asked “I remember it slowly happening like headaches first then these voices which got worse around you” Jane told him. “You are impossible” the Doctor smiled as Jane gone down again grabbing her head “run you clever boy and remember me” she said as she got up. “Clara” the Doctor looked down “one of the people you knew” Jane said to him getting up again as the tardis stopped. “We must be there” the Doctor said “let’s go out of the door” Jane suggested as she gone towards the tardis door “it’s impossible to go back to Gallifrey” the Doctor said as Jane opened the door “then where are we?” She asked seeing Daleks and Time lords everywhere in a brutal war “maybe we have gotten through” the Doctor said seeing Gallifrey. He and Jane walked out as they heard voices in another room “who is in there?” Jane asked “I don’t know” the Doctor said as he got his sonic out and entered. They went in quietly as the Doctor looked to Jane and put his fingers to his lips as Jane nodded. “We could save Gallifrey” one said “but how?” The other asked as both of them thought “well we have got a telephone which can go to anyone in space and time” one said “should we call for the Doctor?” One asked “he won’t help us” the other said as the Doctor and Jane hid behind a desk which was good cover. The two men looked over there items “a stasis cube” one offered “do you know how that works?” One of them asked “no” the other admitted “neither do I” the other said as they both nodded “let’s go to the other Time lords to see if they have got an idea” one said as they both walked out of the door not noticing Jane and the Doctor. The Doctor looked shocked “I know how to save Gallifrey” he smiled “but you have already destroyed it and always will” Jane told him. “Time can be rewritten” the Doctor said “not the time war” Jane said “then something let us in” the Doctor stood up running to the stasis cube. “Wouldn’t someone notice the tardis?” Jane asked “it is in invisible mode” the Doctor replied using the sonic the tardis right away. “Well it is now” the Doctor continued as Jane rolled her eyes. The Doctor ran to the telephone and picked up the stasis cube throwing it into the air and catching it. “Who are you calling?” Jane asked “12 other men” the Doctor smiled as Jane also smiled. The Doctor got off the phone as he ran to the tardis followed by Jane with no one noticing them. “Where are we going?” Jane asked “we are saving Gallifrey” the Doctor said as he gone into his tardis “here we go” Jane said going in. They gone to the outside of Gallifrey “this will take a long time” the Doctor said “it will take hundreds of years to get the code and save the planet” he smiled. “Then how are you going to save it before it explodes?” Jane asked “well I have been doing this for a long time” he said “you could say all my lives” the Doctor said as 12 other tardis’s appeared. The Doctor smiled “1-11 and war Doctor” the Doctor smiled as his tardis gone around Gallifrey with the 12 other tardis’s. Jane smiled “you’re a genius” she said “I know” the Doctor said looking at the stasis cube “so where will Gallifrey be?” Jane asked “somewhere in time and space” the Doctor smiled “will it work?” She asked “I don’t know but the time energy will explode the things on the outside killing the Daleks” the Doctor smiled as he saw two Daleks crashing into his tardis. “EXTERMINATE” the Daleks shouted as they began shooting as the Doctor was going around the tardis “die” he shouted as he flicked a lever and the Daleks began going backwards. The tardis’s console blew up “my tardis” the Doctor said as the Daleks got thrown out. He got his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the tardis door. It closed and then locked as the tardis console was in flames. “I have saved Gallifrey” the Doctor smiled as he saw another explosion from the console “we are crashing” the Doctor said “not a god thing” Jane said “it is exciting” the Doctor said. “Fix it” Jane shouted “it will fix itself” the Doctor shouted as the flames gone “we have got to leave the console room” the Doctor said as they gone into another tardis room. “Why can’t we go in there?” Jane asked “she is toxic when she is changing” the Doctor smiled. “A new console room” Jane said “well a new design” the Doctor corrected her. "So would the other Doctor's have a different adventures because the time war was not ended by you?" Jane asked "no the 9th, 10th and 11th will still think that the time war happened but I will know that I saved it." The Doctor looked up "why won't they remember?" Jane asked "because the time streams are mixed up" the Doctor said as Jane nodded and the Doctor looked into the tadis console room. “It is fine now” he said as Jane walked in “it is much better” she said “no more dark sciency guy now you are a happy person” Jane smiled seeing the bright orange/ yellow light. “Well it is different” the Doctor smiled “I wonder if Gallifrey was saved” the Doctor saved as Jane collapsed again. She got up with wide eyes “it is saved stuck in one point of time but you have to free it, you have to find it” Jane said to the Doctor who smiled “I saved them” he jumped about. “So where are we going?” Jane asked as the Doctor smiled knowing there was only one reply “to save Gallifrey.” Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor